


tomorrow is another day

by acchikocchi



Category: Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acchikocchi/pseuds/acchikocchi
Summary: Yuichiro knew what he was in for when he signed up. It was part of the deal. He's never understood people who didn't get that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scheherazade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheherazade/gifts).



_"'After all,' said Scarlett, 'tomorrow is another day.'"_

* * *

The news about Ibuka spreads slowly, for the business, which means that Yuichiro hears about it four minutes and twenty-seven seconds into the taped confessional.

In the space of about five seconds he gets three messages, starting with Ryo-chan's _ru watching kacchi???_ to Tomoki's _Is ibuka doing what i think he is_ to Izawa, simply, _OMFG._

He doesn't exactly have Ibuka Katsuhiko's _television schedule_ memorized so there's a delay while he checks Ibuka's blog and then his twitter when the blog comes up empty and then he switches on the television set just in time to hear Ibuka -- Kacchi -- say "--high school, but I've felt this way my entire life. I just couldn't deny any longer that I'm gay." 

Yuichiro hits the off switch before he knows what he's doing.

Well. This isn't anything he expected to see while he was still a working girl.

He's aware he's being flippant. He's aware of a lot of things, mostly the blankness in his head.

Kacchi's nice enough. Too nice, really. Yuichiro doesn't bear him any ill will -- which is plenty rare -- and he's happy to meet for a drink every so often but he always feels… gooey, afterward. Like he's stuck in the molasses of too many feelings.

It figures Kacchi would do this.

When he checks his phone again, there are a lot more messages. It's a pretty close business to start with, and then when you get down to the people like him, it's even closer.

Yuichiro can make a pretty good guess how the messages break down. One part _With who_ to one part _Did you know_ to one part _How could he_ to one part _I wish I could_.

Yuichiro knew what he was in for when he signed up. It was part of the deal. He's never understood people who didn't get that.

He switches the television back on. 

"--three years, actually, but in the end the pressure of hiding was too much for him and we broke up."

The host makes a soft, sympathetic noise. "And do you feel this pressure affected your career?"

He switches it back off.

Yuichiro's aware he's biting his lip.

He opens his phone again. To Tomoki he writes, _oh tomo-chan did you mix up your "special" dvds again?_ To Ryota, _slept through my chance to watch the drama live and in color gdi._ Izawa doesn't get an answer because Yuichiro suspects he knew this was coming. He couldn't even give Yuichiro a warning. Straight friends, ugh.

That done, he can no longer hold out. He pulls open his favorite contacts, dials, and in fifteen seconds Tetsuya's familiar voice, heavy with sleep and warm with pleasure, is saying, "Don't you ever sleep?"

"Six hours a day to supplement my natural beauty," Yuichiro replies, automatic. "You're turning in early. Feeling your age?"

"Cast meeting tomorrow," Tetsuya says. He yawns, catches himself, and yawns again. "Sorry. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was bored."

"Thanks a lot," Tetsuya says, but sounds like he's just barely managing not to laugh, just like he always does when Yuichiro teases him. "I'm flattered."

Yuichiro says casually, "See the news about Kacchi?"

He doesn't need to see Tetsuya to know how his brow is creasing. "Kacchi?"

He puts every inch of disdain he can manufacture into his voice. "You've _met him_. Katsuhiko. Ibuka."

Tetsuya makes a thoughtful noise. "Just a minute."

Yuichiro waits while Tetsuya puts down his phone so he can check the internet without dropping the call. He's so bad at technology. It's embarrassing.

He hears the moment Tetsuya finds it, from his noise of startlement, but Tetsuya doesn't say anything. He doesn't get back on the phone for a minute. Yuichiro waits. 

Finally, he hears a bump, rustles, then Tetsuya's even breathing again. "Wow," Tetsuya says, mild and even. "That's a surprise, huh."

Yuichiro layers his voice with irony. "Then you really haven't met him."

"That's not what I meant," Tetsuya says. Too earnest as always. "I just didn't think, from what you said."

"Yeah, well."

There's a long pause.

"I've been thinking," he says, and then he can't go on.

The two seconds of silence seem to last a lifetime. Tetsuya makes an understanding sound. "Yeah? You want to?"

Well, there's the question. Yuichiro can't help a sharp smile. As if it were as simple as what he wanted. God, it would be a hell of a lot easier if he did.

He can't say that. It's like his throat is lined with gravel.

When he doesn't answer, Tetsuya speaks again, deep and concerned. "You okay, Yuu?"

"Fine," he says. "Do I--I don't know. I--maybe."

It's not what he meant to say. He clamps down on anything else that might get out there.

Tetsuya makes the understanding sound again. It's awful how much better it makes Yuichiro feel.

"Well," he says. "If you feel like it. You know I'm on your side." 

Yuichiro wants to squeeze his eyes shut, or choke, or throw something, or just tear himself open and be done with it. He doesn't do any of those things. Instead he says, "Right."

He can't take much more of this line of thought so he says, "Who else is going to be there tomorrow?"

Tetsuya accedes to his unvoiced demand, as he always does, and runs through the cast for Yuichiro. "Boring," Yuichiro says, or "Terrible," or "Bring him around, he's funny."

"Okay," Tetsuya agrees easily. "Let's get a drink this week, though. Just you and me."

"I don't know," Yuichiro says, the demurral automatic. "I've got rehearsals..."

"Come on," Tetsuya says, comically pleading, "please?" The thing Yuichiro always waits for, always has to get, because he is a horrible, awful human being. "You can pick where."

"Well," Yuichiro says. "I'll check my schedule."

"It's been _ages_. Don't make me beg, it's embarrassing as a grown man."

"You're always embarrassing as a grown man."

Tetsuya imitates a hit. "Oof. Right through the heart."

"Weak." He yawns, and it's only half fake. "Well, I should…"

He's ready to leave it there, but of course Makita Tetsuya isn't. "Hey," Tetsuya says, voice dropping. "Yuu. I mean it. I'm on your side."

"Okay," Yuichiro says, because what are you even supposed to say to that. What are you supposed to say to a person who just _says things_ like that to you. Who says things like that to you all the fucking time for nine straight years.

"Talk to you later."

"Uh-huh."

They hang up. 

Yuichiro lies on his couch for a while longer. After a while, he picks up his phone. More new messages. He ignores them and opens an email to his manager.

_Do you have time to meet this week? I want to talk about something. Not sure but it may affect my contract. Wanted to get your thoughts. Thanks._

He reads it over, then reads it over again. Poor Ito-san. He's probably afraid this might happen. Or else he's stupider than Yuichiro gave him credit for.

Honestly, maybe it's a surprise it hasn't happened before. His people aren't exactly scarce in the business and there are enough soft hearts at the mercy of their overblown emotions that someone was bound to risk it eventually. This is supposed to be "brave", but it takes more spine to quit. To give it all up.

Yuichiro gets up and paces across the room.

Who the fuck is he, anyway? Someone who takes cues from Ibuka Katsuhiko? He's never before needed to take his cue from any person in the world other than Hirata Yuichiro, so why should he start now.

He's pretty cute for his age, if he does say so himself. Plenty of guys out there who would call "Yuu-chan" back any time, if he lifted a finger. Thirty is just a state of mind.

He hasn't even been in the business for ten years yet, as a matter of fact.

Maybe Ito-san's not so stupid after all.

Yuichiro doesn't hit send. Instead he goes over to the balcony door. On the way his shins bump the table and a film magazine slides off with a soft rustling _whump_. He nudges it aside with his foot.

It's warm outside. Yuichiro lights up his Iqos and takes a deep inhale.

He opens a new text.

_Tomorrow after 7 take it or leave it_

Tetsuya's response is instantaneous. _Great!!_ (Flexed Biceps ) Seconds later, _Cant wait_ (Smiling Face With Heart-Shaped Eyes ) (Clinking Beer Mugs )

Yuichiro's lower lip is caught in his teeth. He bites down hard, harder, hard enough to taste copper and salt. 

He deletes the email draft and opens a new one. It takes some searching, but Kacchi's number is still there.

 _you do you, kid._ (Thumbs Up Sign ≊ Thumbs Up)

It's late. Now and then, in the street below, low voices break the quiet: late salarymen and stray couples. The electric sign over the storefront next door hums with a steady, low pulse. Two streets over, the rush of an unseen car speeding through the night.

Yuichiro exhales. The minutes tick by. One AM.

Two.

Three.


End file.
